Broken and unthinkable
by encyclopediagallifrey
Summary: His pain is unthinkable, but he deserves it. / An AU story which makes no sense whatsoever. /\ Bade.


**Disclaimer: lol no. I am not Dan Schneider, fortunately.**

**Inspiration: some Edgar Allen Poe poem story I can't remember the name of ahaha.**

**This is very AU.**

* * *

**"**_There's a party in your honour but you won't be there whatever, so." - P!nk, The King is Dead but The Queen is Alive._

* * *

His pain is unthinkable. The pain he feels, the emotions that pulse through his veins make the people around him aware of his pain. Somehow, his aura tells people to stay away. It tells them that he is grieving, that he is experiencing an unthinkable pain. His expression was twisted, unreadable. He pulls the hood of his coat up, hiding his face from the public. He doesn't want people to see this pain, this private, personal pain. He doesn't want people to come up to him telling him they're so sorry for his loss. He doesn't want the people who think he is innocent to be sorry for his loss.

His rage will be the death of him, like it was the death of her. His beautiful black haired girlfriend, who will never sing again, who will never glare again, who will never breathe again. She'll never terrify another man, she'll never threaten the brown haired perfectionist again. He'll never smile again, and he'll never feel the touch of another woman's lips against his. His pain is unthinkable.

When he looks down, he can see her blood on his hands. He can hear the _drip drop_ of the blood that splatters across the floor - but nobody else can. With a quiet laugh, he decides he's already going crazy. He might as well commit himself to the asylum now, he decides. But it's too late for that. Her final words are still ringing in his ear as they take her body away, as they wrap her in a body bag. His pain is unthinkable.

Nobody suspects him, why on earth would they? He is Mr Cool, Mr Collected. He will not even be considered a suspect. The redhead runs up to him and throws her arms around him, her quiet sobs filling the silent atmosphere. She will be missed, whether of not people were scared of his beautiful girl. He doesn't return the hug, leaving his hands limply at his sides. She doesn't need more red in her hair.

His pain is chilling, right down to the bone. Her blood still _drip drops_ to the floor, and fleetingly he wonders why nobody cares. Do they not see it too? They must, there is too much of it dripping from his hands. Too much to clean up. He starts to back away from the redhead, ignoring her look of pain as he refutes her comforting. He doesn't want comforting, this is his fault. His rage at her silence, at her broken anger, it killed her. He doesn't deserve comforting.

He turns away from the public, looking towards the ambulance that now carries his dead fiance. His hands begin to shake, but he passes it off as the cold air getting to him. His pain is unthinkable - he wants his raven haired beauty back. He wants to see her reluctant smile, but now she can never smile again because of him. Her blood _drip drops. _

They're taking away her Dad, and he is struggling hopelessly. They won't let a suspected murderer go. He was clever, he left everything that pointed to her Dad. She hated her dad anyway, she wouldn't care if he's locked away for her murder. She hated him too - he could tell by the final look she gave him in the dying light of her eyes. Her pain is his pain. He feels as if he was the one that was stabbed, as if he were the one betrayed by this highest act of sin.

His pain is unthinkable, he can't believe what he did. His disbelief in what he did almost convinces him that her father was in fact the murder, and he didn't kill his raven beauty in his rage, his unthinkable rage at her words to the brown haired perfectionist. His rage came out of nowhere, and he worries that he is developing a condition that would've been good enough to lock him away years ago. A broken laugh falls from his lips, and he sinks to his knees. His raven beauty is dead, and it's all his fault.

His pain is unthinkable, but he deserves it.

* * *

**Yeah idk what on earth this is, but I'm gonna post anyway. It makes no sense and I haven't wrote in months but eh.**

**Beck killed Jade, in a rage about her acts towards Tori and other girls, then he goes kinda nuts about it.**


End file.
